The Renegade
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: Gar Logan expected to get a new pet. What he didn't expect was to find his best friend and be sent on the biggest adventure of his life. AU. Bad summery, actually a good story
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I've been wanting to write for awhile. I think I need to take a break from Shadows of the Past for awhile and work on it if people like this story. Hope you do!**

* * *

**Renegade (REN-i-geyd): One who regects their religion, cause, allegiance, or group for another; traitor.**

* * *

"So, what are you looking for today?" the man asked.

"A cat," Gar replied, not taking his gaze from the cages. "I'd like a dog, but mom says I can only get something small and not that hard to take care of."

Seemingly endless rows of desperate looking cats and dogs lined the walls of the pound. Gar's heart ached for them. It was hard for an animal lover to see them in such horrid living conditions. Gar walked slowly, emerald green eyes looking at each potental pet closely. Her brushed some of his blond hair from his face.

"Yes, yes, we have plenty of cats that need good homes," the man said. Gar could tell he was really just looking forward to getting rid of some of the loud animals. It wasn't their fault. Gar bet he would be barking and yowling too if he were confined to a small cage his entire life.

As much as Gar wanted to take each of them home and take care of them, none seemed to really be the pet for him. A dog would be great, but cats were still cool. He just had to find the right one. After all, pets were meant to be your closest companions and friends for life. He wanted to find one like that.

At the time, he wasn't expecting something quite so literal.

At the very end of the narrow hall, Gar still hadn't seen any animal that he thought would make a suitable pet. He turned, about to start over again, when a pair of eyes caught his attention from the shadows of the very last cage.

It was a cat. Jet black pelt blending into the darkness of it's confinment. But its _eyes. _Bright, amyethist purple shining out of the shadows. They held his own gaze, and he was unable to look away. They were filled with knowing and intellegence that Gar had only seen before in the eyes of humans, and only smart ones at that. After awhile of just staring at the cat, it slowly began to creep forward. It kept low to the ground, as though wary of him. Gar would have reached out his hand if the man had not become impatient and come forward. The cat stiffened and melted back into the shadows of the cage.

"Found anything?" the man said. Gar swallowed irritation, not taking his eyes from the cage.

"Yeah," he said. "That cat in the cage."

The man looked at him quizzically. "That one? Are you sure?" Gar nodded. The man shurgged, bending over to unlatch the cat's cage. "Timid thing. Won't let anyone touch it. Barely eats. Not sure why you want it."

Gar shurgged. All he knew was this was the cat he was taking home. After staring at those eyes, he could never leave without it.

He paid for the cat--a female--and refused a holder when offered one, earning another strange stare from the man.

Holding the cat in his arms, he left the pound, taking in grateful breaths of fresh air.

"Few. I'm always uptight in there," he said, smiling at his new friend. "Bet you're glad to be out too, huh? I didn't want to put you in another cage. Something tells me you won't run off."

The cat let out a small mew. Gar laughed and brushed her fur. It was very soft. "Now then, we just have to get a name for the pretty kitty."

He looked up at the sky, walking slowly to his car. His mom would be happy to see that he listened for once. She probably expected him to come home with a big German Shepard. No, he listened this time. He got a nice cat. One with soft jet black fur and really pretty purple eyes.

Yup. He got the best animal ever. Even then, before anything had happened, he knew that he had been ment to choose this cat.

Just as he went to open the door to his car, a caw from overhead made him look up. A raven soared above, throwing a shadow upon him and the cat. Gar smiled as it flew out of sight.

"How 'bout I just name you Raven?" he asked. The cat purred slightly, as though it could understand and enjoyed its new name. Gar laughed and got into the car, putting his new friend on his lap.

Yup. He had gotten the cat he was supposed to.

* * *

**The story is going to be interesting even though it doesn't seem it right now.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter you wanted oh so much lol. **

**Ok, I just gotta warn you guys that I have a lot on my plate right now. I need to keep on updating 'Shadows of the Past', remember how to write fluff for the people waiting for a good 'I Smile Because You Love Me' update, and I also want to work on some X-Men: Evolution projects I've been thinking up.**

**Plus, I need to update this story.**

**So I have to selfishly ask for all my readers on ALL my stories to be patient with me while I try and keep up!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Gar's mom liked Raven instantly. She squealed slightly and hugged the poor cat, who looked pretty uncomfortable with the human contact.

"I'm so glad you listened. I was worried you'd come home with some giant dog. You chose a very pretty cat," she said, rubbing Raven's head. Gar laughed.

"You act like you don't trust me," he grinned. His mom gave him a stare that made him laugh again. "Yeah, yeah. Can I show her my room?"

His mom reluctantly gave Raven back to him.

Gar's room was upstairs, in the attic. It was a nice attic. Carpet and stuff. And his room was big. But very, very messy. Bed unmade and clothes everywhere. He set down Raven on his bed.

"Ok kitty. This is my room. Now, you can stay here, but you have to not claw up anything or use the bathroom in here, ok?" Raven gave him a look like his mom gave him when he said something stupid. Sort of unnerving getting it from a cat. Gar shrugged it off and turned, trying to look for some clothes. He wanted to go out with the guys tonight, and maybe Kori. Knowing Richard, they wouldn't be allowed to go without her. Kori would probably like the cat. The guys might tease him.

"How could anything within my power make this room any worse?"

Gar spun around so fast he had to catch himself. His eyes darted around the room. On his bed, Raven was tilting her head. Gar tried to slow his heartbeat and breath.

"Rae, you hear anything?" he asked the cat. He got a small mew in answer. Gar rubbed his head. "Stayed up too late last night." He turned back around to find some clothes again--

"It's Raven, not Rae."

Gar screamed and fell over this time. He scrambled up and stared at the cat, who still sat with her head tilted.

"R-raven?" he said. Ok. He was crazy now, but he was not hearing things. The cat flicked her ears.

"There you go," she purred. "Is it really that hard to add the v-e-n?"

Ok, talking cats.

Gar passed out.

* * *

The world was very dark. In the back of his mind, Gar remembered a very strange dream. He had gotten a cat named Raven and she had started talking to him. Also aware to him was a soft prodding on his cheek. He blinked open his eyes, light blurring his vision and watching it slowly come into focus. Head still foggy, it took him a moment to see Raven's purple eyes right before his.

"GAH!" he yelled, jumping back. His head spun and ached. Raven tilted her head at him, expression innocent.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Gar stared at her, wide-eyed.

"YOU TALKED!" he shouted, pointing his finger at her. Raven flicked her tail.

"Yes, I am aware," she said, voice monotonous. Gar felt like he was going to pass out again.

"CATS CAN'T TALK!"

"But I'm not a cat."

Ok, he was really losing it. He inched towards her and put a hand on her head. "Ok, cat fur, cat ears, and cat tail. Call me crazy but you seem like a cat to me."

Raven growled slightly in irritation. "I LOOK like a cat. But I'm not."

Gar leaned back, rubbing his eyes. "Ok, my new cat is talking to me and saying that she isn't a cat. Can you PLEASE just fill me in?"

"Long story," Raven said. "Point is I'm actually a girl, about your age. But I'm stuck in this form."

Gar blinked. "How'd you become a cat?" Raven shrugged, clearly not wanted to get into that topic.

The full force of the fact he was sitting in his room having a conversation with a cat finally hit him. He almost screamed again, but Raven brushed her tail over his mouth. Gar spat out some fur. The cat calmly sat before him.

"Calm down," she said. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you." Gar flailed his arms in exasperation.

"BUT I'M HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH A CAT!"

"God behold he can be taught," Raven said in cross sarcasm. Gar glared at her.

"And I suppose you find it perfectly normal that you are a talking cat?" he asked quizzically. Raven shrugged, licking her paw and swiping it over her ear.

"I've been stuck this way for awhile," she said in her dead-pan voice. "I guess the shock wore off." She tilted her head, eyes distant. "However, it _was _a shock to be captured by that human...what was it called? An animal gatherer or something."

"Animal catcher?" Gar suggested.

"Eh. Same thing," Raven said. "Anyway, here I am, just walking around and minding my own business, and this guy runs up with a net and drags me off!" Her tail flicked irritably. "How dare they! You humans have quite a lot of self conceit to think you have the right to take me your prisoner and stuff me in a cage!"

"Well I doubt that he would have just bagged and gagged a talking cat," Gar said. "Didn't he let you go when you asked?" He thought over this for a moment. "Wait…why were you even in the pound? You're a talking cat! You should have been on this news or something!"

Raven sniffed crossly. "I'm not speaking up to any of those conceited imbeciles who tried to take my hostage. Not to say you are the brightest human I have ever met, nor exactly what I was expecting but…I guess you'll do."

"Wait wait wait," Gar said. "You mean no one else knows you can talk?"

Raven shook her head. "Would cause far too much of an uproar, do you not agree? I've been trying to keep a low profile."

Gar was barely listening. Here he was, sitting with the world's only talking cat, the only one who knew about it…

And he still had to go to school?

"Hey!" Raven snapped when he scooped her up and began running down the stairs. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Dude, you're a talking cat!" Gar said for the millionth time. "Do you have any idea how big this is? I could be famous in just two days, flat! A bigillionare in a few weeks!"

Raven hissed at him bitterly as he burst open his door and ran up to his mom, nearly making her drop the pot of hot water she was holding all over him.

"Gar!" she exclaimed. "Calm down! You nearly got boiled!"

"Mom look!" he said excitedly, ignoring what she had said. "Raven! She talks! She was talking to me! It's a talking cat! Look!"

He held Raven up to his mom, waiting to her the cat's even drawl.

Nothing happened.

"C'mon!" Gar said, giving the cat a small shake. "Say something! Anything!"

Nothing.

"Um, that's nice honey," Gar's mom said, looking concerned for his mental wellbeing. "Why don't you show your friends when they come over? I need to finish dinner."

"But…but she was talking! I swear!" Gar said as his mother turned back to her cooking. In his arms, Raven growled and shook free of his grasp. "Hey! Wait!"

He followed the cat as she stalked back up into his room. When he got there, she was again sitting on the bed.

"What was that about?" he asked. "Why didn't you say anything to her?"

"Stage fright," Raven said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She padded up to him and swatted at his nose, leaving three little scratches.

"Ow!" he said, jumping back. Raven's tail was flicking irritably.

"What part of 'I won't speak for any stupid humans' was lost on you?" she hissed. Gar was rubbing his stinging nose.

"But you're talking to me," he protested.

"Yes I am aware that you are stupid," Raven said, then hurried on before Gar understood the insult. "Unfortunately, you're the best I have. I need your help."

"With what?" Gar asked, curiosity peaking. Raven looked irritated.

"If you had been listening before you so rudely tried to use me for your own personal gain," she said. "You would have heard me when I said I am trapped in this form. I need someone to help me break the curse."

"Why me?" Gar asked, unable to understand what made him so special.

"Instinct," Raven said simply. "I can tell that I can trust you."

Before Gar could feel too special about being a 'chosen one' of sorts, Raven flicked her ear and jumped down from his bed.

"Your friends are here," she said, then twitched her nose. "One of them smells like they just took a bath in a tub of meat…"

Gar sighed. "That's Vic for you." Raven was walking away. "Hey, where you going?"

"What, you think I'd stick around to have you try and exploit me to your friends, too?" Raven asked, flicking her tail. "No way. I need to keep a low profile. I can't have you messing that up."

"I won't, I promise!" he said sincerely. "Just hang around, pleeeaaaassee?"

Raven sighed. "Fine, but if you try and make me talk _one time--"_

"I won't, scouts honor!" he swore, putting his hand over his heart. Raven rolled her eyes. Like that would really make it any more believable.

Regardless, she again made her way to his bed, this time lying down, paws neatly tucked under her.

"Wait," Gar said, stopping before he went to go get the door for his friends. "I'm still confused." Well duh. He just made friends with a talking cat. "Why are you like that if you're really a human? How'd you get that way? How do we break this curse thing?"

"Relax," Raven purred, a bit compellingly. "Everything will be answered in time. Just go let your friends in. I'm sure they want to meet your new pretty kitty."

Gar laughed. "Yeah, I'm so sure."

* * *

**Did I get Gar's reaction to this right? It just seemed like what he would do...**

**Again, I have a lot to work on now, so it might be a bit before this gets updated again.**

**Please forgive me!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. DEAD

...

...hey?

-shot-

OK OK! I know I've been gone forever! I'M SORRY! D:

But a lot of stuff has been going on in my life in the past year, and since I lost my house and computer, I haven't really been able to update, eh?

Things are starting to get back to normal, but I don't think I can finish any of these fanfiction.

I guess I should explain (though most people probably don't care anymore): in the time since I started these stories, I've become such a better writter that I'm embarrased to even look at these old works. I still appreciate all the reviews and favorites, but I just don't think I could bring myself to flesh out a good story from what I already have.

Plus, inspiration has been lost on most of these works.

I hope that one day I'll come back and make a rewrite of some of the better ideas (I still have a soft spot for Requiem and Shadows of the Past, and The Renegade never hit it off), but for now it needs to be said that they are officially cancled.

I have made another fanfiction account (I'm not going to say what it is, because I really want a fresh start), so if in awhile from now you guys see Shadows of the Past or any of my stories being rewritten, please don't report me ^^U

Until then, I just want to say I love you all and I'm really sorry for dropping out on you.

Hope to see you all again.


End file.
